spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Spinny Boi Highschool
A lot of people have been requesting me to make this a roleplay, so here you go. Introduction: Welcome to Spinny Boi High! There are a number of things you can do in this wonderful highschool of ours. You can skip all of your classes select from a variety of classes to take, get an entire room to yourself and have the choice to sleep all day choose a dorm of your own to stay in, get an excuse to mess around with your buddies or even join one of our many clubs! We wish you a wonderful experience here. Rules: # Be respectful to other people. Obvious first rule. # No NSFW things like cursing, gore, etc. # You can only choose one club and six classes. # You can have as many characters as you want. # And, yes, this means that you CAN make an obligatory mean girl squad. Available Classes: # Peace and Medtiation # Jamaa History # AJTuber Study # Trend Biology # Boi Anatomy # Bean Science # Physical Education # Linguistics (foreign trends) # Item Mechanics (study on rare items, promo items, etc.) # Jammer Politics # Boi Theology (non-King Bean) # Jammer-Boi Converting Clubs: # Sports Club (currently no president) # Cheerleading Club (currently no president) # Science Club (currently no president) # Art Club (currently no president) # Theater Club (currently no president) # Book Club (currently no president) # Student Council (currently no president) can only join under certain requirements Staff: Principal Thunderclap: School Principal Vice-Principal: Unknown, has not made an appearance Mr. Tsunamiwave: Boi Theology and Linguistics teacher (Water Boi) Ms. Air: Peace and Meditation/Jammer-Boi Converting teacher (Vent Boi) Mr. Zemilition: Trend Biology and AJTuber Study teacher (Digi Boi) Form(s): Student - Full Name: Gender: Species: Personality: Club: Staff - Full Name: Gender: Species: Personality: Staff Position (what you’re teaching): Who’s Roleplaying: Full Name: Amber Thunderclap Gender: Female Species: Bolt Boi Personality: Amber is one weird piece of work. She’s very loud, very obnoxious, and usually sleeps on the job and procrastinates on paperwork. You’ll usually find her either asleep or reading AZS while there are stacks of unfinished paperwork on her desk. If you try politely correcting her on one small thing, she’ll start screaming at you that she knows what she’s doing and to never question the principal. Most of the staff questions how she even ''became ''the principal. Staff Position: Principal ——— Full Name: Neil Tsunamiwave Gender: Male Species: Water Boi Personality: Unlike most of his species, Neil is a reserved Boi of few words. Despite his name, he’s actually very calm and doesn’t get angry very easily. His passion for theology is very strong. Staff Position: Boi Theology and Linguistics teacher ——— Full Name: Bree Scratch Gender: Female Species: Beangle/Kitty Boi hybrid Personality: Bree is very kind, but a bit spacey and air-headed. She’s very stubborn, and loves food. Like, a lot. Club: Book Club ——— Full Name: Lavender Air Gender: Female Species: Vent boi Personality: Lavender is very calm and friendly with other boiz. If she gets stressed or angry, Lavender won't speak with anyone. She rarely gets angry or stressed when in a classroom though, and knows how to deal with annoying students. Staff Position: Peace and Meditation and Jammer-Boi Converting Teacher ——— Full Name: Lapis ArticHeart Gender: Female Species: Blue boi Personality: She is fairly shy, and tends to blush a lot. They also have a stutter and can be hurt easily(cry). (She joined the cheerleading club, to try and become more social.) Club: Cheerleading ——— Full name: Zachary zemilition Gender:male Species: digi-boi Personality: Mr zemilition is probably the coolest teacher, but sometimes he is nerdy. He handles situations in class good Staff position: trend biology and aj tuber study ——— Full Name: Augen Beansuit Gender: Male Species: Original spinny boi ((Nuke element OwO)) Personality: He has really bad anger issues, and tends to snap easily and yell at fellow students/teachers but has a strange loyalty and need to protect those weaker than him. Club: No club ——— Full Name: Banana Muffin Gender: Male Species: Glitchy boi Personality: Banana doesn't like anyone but his parents, Fuzzybuzzy (his best friend, Fuzzbuzz's form is below this one), and his Smol Boi pet. He's very mean to others and is always willing to start a fight or drama. And he's also very manipulative, every now and then Banana lies to someone to get what he wants. To sum this up, Banana is a bully. Club: Book Club Note: Banana wears a yellow bandana with black spots. ——— Full Name: Fuzz Wingies Gender: Male, but Fuzzbuzz prefers to have they/them pronouns Species: Moth boi Personality: This might be obvious from Banana's form, but Fuzzbuzz's best friend is Banana. Fuzzybuzzy is shy and doesn't really chat with anyone but Banana. They are aware of Banana being a bully, but because they're really shy they nearly never tell the principal whenever Banana bullies someone. Fuzzbuzz really likes drawing, so they joined the Art Club.Category:Roleplay